smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Josten Lancaster (LD Stories)/Gallery
Finished Pieces For all the colored works I've managed to complete in chronological story order. Character Studies For all the various character stand-alones and such going from old to new. Sir Josten - Smurfs.jpg|His first profile picture. This was drawn between Nov. 1st - 14th, 2011. Sir Josten Profile - Smurfs.jpg|The colored version of his second profile image. Squire Josten Profile.jpg|His original Season 1 profile, now retired to the gallery. Sir Josten Profile 2 - Smurfs.jpg|The second revision of his original design after switching to digital media in 2014. Miscellaneous Head logos, clothes, shoes, etc. All the little things. Final Sketches These are the hand-drawn illustrations that I've already finished coloring. Story sketches are in chronological story order. Sir Josten Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The sketch to his latest profile picture. Drawn between March 18th - 20th, 2012. Sir Josten Profile 2.0 Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Just a writer at heart~ Drawn on March 16th, 2014. Squire Josten Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|"I do solomnly swear my faith and loyalty to his majesty, King Gerard, to forever uphold the honor and glory of the kingdom." Drawn on March 16th, 2014. Squire Josten Profile 2 Sketch.jpg|All he needed was some simplified hair and a more accurate facial expression for his personality, and bam! New Josten profile in the making. Drawn between April 19th - 20th, 2017. Yet to be Colored These sketches are absosmurfly going to be colored at some point. Definitely. Concept Sketches These sketches didn't quite make the cut for the coloring process, but they help show where my mind wandered over time. Some lead to better ideas later. Sir Josten Headshots - Smurfs.jpg|I tried doing a four-sided headshot panel of Josh, but I messed up his hair. Drawn on Nov. 17th, 2011. I, uhh, wrote this poem... - Smurfs.jpg|Just like Poet Smurf, he needs someone to listen to his work. Drawn between Jan. 31st - Feb. 1st, 2012. Sir Josten & Lady Falla in Uniform Pen Sketch.jpg|I improperly shaded the tunic and drew the sword in the wrong place. This sketch was also made before deciding to change his eye color. Drawn between May 27th - 30th, 2014. Josten & Princeton Bonding Pen Sketch.jpg|After a minor car crash, I translated my attachment to my vehicle into this sketch portraying the bond between Princeton and Squire Josten. Drawn between Nov. 2nd - 9th, 2014. Fanart Jadan Human.jpg|Jack.mac.334 used my picture of Squire Josten to draw his humanized Smurf character, Jadan. Rough Sketches From humble beginnings to the unfinished scribbles that were either completely worthless fun, or simple ideas leading to something way cooler once I started to seriously consider my thoughts. Send It - Smurfs.jpg|Messed up on his hair again, but it's better than before. I also drew the feather on the wrong side of his hat. Drawn between Nov. 28th -29th, 2011. Chibi Josten Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|Oh, this is just cute. X3 Drawn on Feb. 6th, 2012. Falla & Josten's Secret Pen Sketch.jpg|"Girl, you serious right now? He did NOT." Drawn on May 23rd, 2014. Smurfs pls.jpg|"Josen pls." June 9th, 2014. Josten Trivia Concept Sketches 1.jpg|Here we have a grumpy Josten after being doused with water, and an instance of his pain when being hurt during fencing lessons. Drawn on April 19th, 2017. Josten Trivia Concept Sketches 2.jpg|"Shake it off" like Taylor Swift would say! Drawn on April 19th, 2017. Josten Trivia Concept Sketches 3.jpg|Good boy, stay hydrated. Mommy's proud of you. <3 Drawn on April 19th, 2017. Josten Trivia Concept Sketches 4.jpg|Josten's famous for turning down food from other people -- including his friends. Also, someone should probably tell him not to look directly at the sun... Drawn on April 19th, 2017. Category:Galleries